poniesofcloudsdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Blazing Winterheart
Backstory Son of Scootaloo and Ember Winterheart. That's right, this guy is a full on Mary Sue, sent to Lunar Republic camps for combat training at only eight years old, he was often bullied for his lack of site. Using his bat-like anatomy he mastered the art of echo location and quickly rose through the ranks. Why the military excepted a blind child remains to be seen. at ten years of age Blaze was a Sargent, being slightly embarrassing for just about everybody in his squadron, being screamed at by somebody who just learned about the birds and the bees screaming orders at them. It was awkward for everyone. At eleven he was ordered to recover a dangerous artifact from a temple in the expansive Everfree Forest, the heart of all pony roleplay plot devices. When gazing upon it he foolishly touched it, flinging him throghh time. during one of his jumps he met Silver Lining, a time lord that soon befriended the boy, non-creepily. She went on adventures with him, until a time jump threw Blaze into the past for a year, for him at least. A few minuets later in Silvers time Blaze was sent back. After another particularly dangerous adventure, Blaze confessed his love for Silver. Silver decided the best course of action to take was to send Blaze back to his time after his time jumps died down against his will. She took him back on his twenty first birthday, when they decided to get married. as time passed Blaze had three children. The oldest being Golden Heart, and younger twins named Sweet Heart and Brave Heart. Five years after they were born Blaze began to have conflicts in his head with his past lives. His wife decided to remedy the situation by taking him to a cloud in space made entirely out of rum. Inside he was attacked by a demon with no name waiting for someone foolish enough to come. It turned him into a puppet briefly connecting the two. After being rescued by Silver, he gained some of the demons knolegdge of alchemy. He spends much of his time trying to perfect the skill, often sacrificing far too much of his time to it, obsessed with the art. PersonalityCategory:PonyCategory:Bat Pony Blazes personalities vary based on generations 1st- Extremely emotionally confused, with outbursts of anger and sadness 2nd- Bashful, shy, and kind, but not afraid to fight, much like Fluttershy 3rd- Angry and vengeful 4th- Stereotypical badass personality, meaning almost no personality Plus various other ones mentioned but have yet to appear Relationships Silver Winterheart- Wife Golden Winterheart and Sweet Winterheart- Daughters Brave Winterheart- Son Ember Heart- Father Scootaloo- Mother Snipewing- Grandfather Lovely- Grandmother Derptor- Grandmother/Daughter Keira- Aunt Debra- Gun Combat Blaze often uses gloves and claws to fight, and uses a very out of control fighting style, almost like a beast. He is also known to occasionally use a special gun he has named Debra. Most recently he will use alchemy, setting up traps, launching special attacks. Anything that he can come up with.